


Unintended Cliché

by ThatFuckerTucker



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFuckerTucker/pseuds/ThatFuckerTucker
Summary: Jyn is Orson's babysitter. He calls her as a last resort to babysit his child and due to things out of their control, she has to spend the night at his house.





	Unintended Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request made by @missmendelsohn (Tumblr).

Being a single mom wasn’t a piece of cake, thankfully, Jyn Erso, had her parents to help her at times when she had to babysit away from her home.

Her clients mostly brought their kids to her and she taught them the basics and took care of them. She cared for up to four children at a time, including her own boy, Erik.

Erik’s father had bailed early on in the pregnancy and while she resented him a bit, she never could stay mad at the man for more than five minutes, after all, thanks to that lousy bastard she had a beautiful four year old child.

Erik was an outgoing child, with brown hair and his mother’s eyes. He was a bit on the pale side and had chubby cheeks…he also was definitely a mama’s boy.

Three times a week, without a fault, she took care of one of her exclusive clients, Mr. Orson Krennic. The man was of a stocky build, a silver fox of a man, if she said so herself.

Orson Krennic was an imposing figure, with sharp eyes and a scowl in place whenever he went, his smiles and kind behaviour were only extended to his three year old daughter, Sophie, and sometimes to her.

He would leave the entire house to Jyn three nights a week so she could take care of his child while he worked.

The man never seemed exhausted, to Jyn’s surprise, but he did appear lonely. However, she never went out of her way to inquire about his personal life since they only had a professional relationship.

She smiled at that as she thought of the older man. She had brief and polite interactions with the silver haired man, but it was obvious to her that she was crushing on him. Hard.

Surely he must’ve noticed how her voice trembled whenever he asked how she was or the way her cheeks reddened whenever he made eye contact with her, right?

She was jolted back to reality when she heard her son, Erik, sobbing.

She ran to his playroom, slightly alarmed, only to find him clutching his foot, tears running down his chubby cheeks.

“Oh, baby, what happened?” She asked him as she took his foot in hand and started massaging it.

“L-Lego.” He hiccuped and pointed at the offending item.

She chuckled, putting two and two together. “What have I told you to do when playing around with Lego? To wear what?”

“Shoes, mommy.”

“That’s right. Will you be wearing them next time?” She asked as she scooped him up in her arms and dried his tears away.

He nodded and wounded his little arms around her neck, placing his cheek on her shoulder.

“Alright, let’s go watch Paw Patrol for a bit.”

They had been on the sofa watching the kid’s show when Jyn’s phone rang.

It wasn’t unusual for it to ring on a Friday night, so she went to pick it up. When she saw that the caller was Orson, she frowned and picked up the phone.

“Hello, Mr. Krennic, how are you?”

“Not good, Jyn. Which is why I called you. I’m well aware that this is your off day but I need you to come over urgently.”

“Is everything alright with Sophie?”

She heard him chuckle and smiled, “Oh yes, she’s okay. I’m calling because I have a very urgent meeting and won’t be home til midnight. Would you come over?”

At her slight hesitation, he continued, “I’ll pay extra, you know that’s no issue, miss.”

She blushed, “I know it’s not, I’ll be there in half an hour, I need to pack some things and-”

“Great! I’ll see you soon.” Orson hung up and didn’t let Jyn finish what she was about to say.

She turned to her son and ruffled his hair, “Guess Mr. Krennic is in for a surprise, Erik.”

“Mister Kenny?”

“Kre-nnic.” He tried a few times but was unsuccessful.

“I can’t say Mr. Kenny’s name.”

“It’s fine, let’s pack some bags and go.”

* * *

 

As promised, she was there half an hour later with a backpack slung over her shoulder, while she held Erik’s hand as they walked along the pathway to Krennic’s house.

His house was big, too big for a single father but she never mentioned it.

She knocked on the door and a minute later, Krennic opened, giving her a dazzling smile. His gaze, however, got diverted from her to Erik.

“Is he yours?”

“Yes, that’s what I was about to tell you before you hung up.”

“Ah.” He scratched the back of his head and shrugged, “Sorry, sorry. Come in. And what’s your name, little man?”

“Erik.” He replied shyly as Orson bent down to his level.

“That’s a great name. And look, you’ve got a little backpack there, big guy.”

“Thanks, Mr. Kenny.”

Orson chuckled and ruffled his hair before standing up. “You’ve got a well-mannered kid here.” He mentioned as the three of them ventured up stairs to the nursery.

“Thanks, I try my best.”

He smirked at her and once they got to the nursery, he scooped his daughter, Sophie, out of her crib.

“You’ve got a friend tonight it seems, Sophie.” Orson kissed her chubby cheeks and she chewer on her hand as she looked down at Erik.

“Hi, I’m Erik.” The little guy said and waved his hand at her and the girl giggled.

Orson raised his eyebrows and looked at Jyn, “Your boy made my little girl giggle.” He said with a snort, “Young man, turn that charm off.”

Jyn shook her head with a smile on her face and took Sophie from Orson’s arms. “He’s always been super outgoing and charming.”

“I can see where he gets that from.” Orson said noncommittally as he adjusted his shirt and followed them downstairs again.

* * *

 

As the two kids watched Paw Patrol in the living room, Orson and Jyn were negotiating the payment.

“Come on, Erso, it was your day off and I’m hiring you for 6 hours on a Friday. There must be at least a 20% increase per hour.”

“No, you’ll pay me what you always pay me per hour and that’s that.”

He uncrossed his arms from his chest and shrugged, “Fine, but you’re a horrible business woman, you know that?”

“That’s how I keep my clients, sir.”

He grunted, “Fair enough. At least let me order you guys some pizza.”She did agree to that, she wasn’t an idiot.

She saw him out of the house as he struggled to put on his blazer, “Call me if you or Sophie need anything and activate the house alarm!”

“I will!” She waved him goodbye and went back inside to watch over the children and to wait for the pizza.

* * *

 

Once inside the car,seeing Jyn waving goodbye at him as he went to the meeting, made his chest feel kinda tight.

He rubbed at it and started driving. Unfortunately, Sophie’s mom had died in childbirth, he mourned her all this year’s, yes, but he was beginning to crave the companionship of a woman, which proved to be tough.

He knew he was decent looking and could provide for a family, which he thought were great characteristics for a boyfriend and eventually, husband to be.

Alas, the women around here took that for granted. He had gone on dates with women who were friends of a friend and once they learned he had a child, they ghosted him.

It used to crush him, but about a month ago, he had been introduced to online dating and it was far easier to face rejection. No longer did he have to make time to go out there and be rejected, he could simply receive a text message through the app and done; it was that easy.

Looking at his house through his rearview mirror, he wondered about his babysitter. It was such a cliché to be attracted to her, he had to laugh.

She was young, beautiful, apparently single and his daughter loved her. He tried to keep conversations with Jyn to a minimum, lest she knew how much he liked her.

He just didn’t made any advances because he really needed a babysitter. It was a small sacrifice.

* * *

 

While Erik and Sophie played, she ate a slice of pizza as she watched the news.

Apparently, there was going to be a thunderstorm-one of the bad ones. She looked outside and while it was raining, it didn’t look too bad and it was already 8:30pm.

She suspected it would get worse past midnight, which is why she hoped Orson would get home earlier.

Jyn looked over at the toddlers and smiled. Sophie did look a lot like his father. Aquamarine eyes, freckles and nearly white blond hair, which Jyn was sure she didn’t inherit from the man.

She knew about his situation and she felt sorry for him. Like her, he was trying really hard to make sure his daughter loved comfortably, unfortunately, his fancy job didn’t allow him to spend much time with her.

It was obvious that he loved his daughter, there were pictures of the both of them everywhere in the house; they were mainly selfies and she found that super endearing.

After a while, she put both toddlers in Sophie’s enormous crib and they fell asleep side by side.

She smirked and snapped a picture, before sending it to him. Five minutes passed and she then received a call from him.

“They’re really adorable, those two.”

He sounded out of breath and Jyn frowned, “Yes, they are. Are you running?”

“Erm, yes. I’m running late to something and it’s raining.”His end of the line started beeping and he cursed, “I’ll try to be home earlier than midnight, okay? Be safe.”

Again, he hung up on her, which seemed to be a formulating habit of his and she went downstairs again to get a drink and keep her eye on the news.

* * *

 

He checked his phone for the tenth time since he had gotten to the restaurant and still there was no answer.

He groaned and passed a hand over his face. He had been stood up, there was no denying it now.

He felt sad but also angry with himself for hoping that perhaps that woman he had been talking to was decent. But alas, her absence attested to the contrary.

His phone, along with others, started beeping with a message about flood warnings and a bad thunderstorm warning.

As Orson drove away, he encountered a traffic jam and only made it to his home at 11:45.

Deactivating the house alarm, he went quickly inside and straight to the living room.

Jyn was napping on the sofa, phone clutched in her hand and he smiled gently down at her, determined not to disturb her just yet.

Softly, he walked upstairs to the nursery to see his daughter, who was peacefully asleep, along with her new playing companion, Erik. He kissed both kids on their foreheads and went off to take a shower.

With his pajamas on, he went downstairs and shook Jyn awake.

“Hey, you.”

“Orson! I’m sorry I fell asleep, I just-”

“It’s okay, I was just shaking you awake to let you know that there’s a really bad thunderstorm and lots of flooding.”

“Oh.” She rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned, “I better get Erik, see if we can get home in time.”

“Absolutely not!” Orson said quickly, “It’s dangerous out there. You both are going to stay here. Come, do you have any spare clothes in that backpack?”

“I…yeah, but I can’t possibly stay.”

“Nonsense, let me show you to the bathroom and guest room.” She followed obediently and again, thanked him for his hospitality.

He shrugged, hands in the pockets of his pajama pants. “It’s alright. I’m gonna be in my room. If you need anything from me, don’t hesitate to knock on the door, yeah?”

At her nod, he went away and left her to shower.

She couldn’t stop smiling as she showered. She knew that underneath that snappy exterior there was a kind man but to have further proof of it made her giddy with excitement.

Softly padding to the guest room, she laid down and tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn’t come. 

Inevitably, her thoughts turned naughty and she blushed, feeling herself getting hot. She tried to ignore it but the tingling between her legs was quite insistent.

She laid on her stomach and closed her eyes tight. Groaning, she stood and went to get a glass of water, convinced that that would distract her from the itch between her thighs.

What she didn’t expect was to see Orson sitting on a stool, his arms on the kitchen island as he leaned forward and stared at nothing.

The second thing she noticed was that he was still wearing his pajamas bottoms but had changed the matching garment for a tank top.

She could see that his freckles extended to his back and arms and she blushed.

“You alright there, Orson?”

He whipped around to look at her as she made her way from the hallway to the fridge, as if startled to see her there.

“I thought you were asleep. Not a comfortable bed, is it?”

“Yeah, um, I was just thirsty.”

“Oh. Well, get some water in ya.”

She took a bottle of water and leaned against the fridge as she looked at him, “I know I’m just your babysitter but I can see that something’s troubling you.”

He smiled and shrugged, looking at the table. “My meeting didn’t go as well as I expected… and I…well, I had a sort of date tonight and she stood me up.” He sighed and scratched the back of his head, “Then we’ve got this thunderstorm and all this flooding… really bad day.”

“Oh.” She grimaced a bit, trying to keep her mouth shut and not say anything else but he continued, finding her simple reply encouraging.

“And I’ve been trying to meet women, you know? I already have everything I could possibly want and need and I know that I can give so much more to the right person but it’s hard. Either the women I’ve gone on blind dates with have been way too young for me or don’t like the idea of a single father, so I tried online dating, which is brutal, let me tell you. Does things to a man’s self-image.”

“Well, it’s their fault! They don’t know what they’re missing out on.” she blurted and quickly slapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes going wide.

Orson looked at her as if seeing her again for the first time and said nothing.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and Jyn gulped and made a mad dash for the stairs, “Sorry, that was inappropriate!”

But he was quicker and blocked her from going upstairs. “No!” He gulped and said softly, “It wasn’t. Jyn…” The way he said her name made her feel butterflies in her stomach, as if she was 15 years old again. “Is there a probability that you find me attractive?”

Jyn crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes looking at anywhere but him, “I don’t know, what if I do? Do you find me attractive?”

She saw him gulp and nod twice, “I find you very, very attractive.” , she got closer, stood on the tip of her toes, grabbed his face and kissed him.

At first, he was too shocked to respond but then he leaned down to make the kiss easier for her and grab her by the hips, pulling her tight against him.

Their kiss started turning more heated, they’re tongues caressing each other as they moaned and Orson’s hand glided down to grab at her ass and squeeze it roughly.

He made such a carnal noise in the back of his throat that she broke the kiss and bit her lip. “Should we-”

“Continue this in my bedroom? Absolutely.”

She smiled mischievously at him and dragged him by the hand to his bedroom.

She couldn’t believe what she was doing but she had thought about doing this for ages. She wouldn’t waste this chance.

Once inside the room, he closed the door and turned around, only to find her taking off her pajama bottoms.

“We’re both adults and I’m certainly not shy.” Jyn said as she took off her top, leaving her breasts exposed for Krennic’s lusty gaze.

His eyes roamed over her whole body and he rubbed himself through his pants. She could see that he was already hard, in fact, she felt it when they were making out downstairs.

She crawled on the bed, her back to him, and then laid down on her back and beckoned him to bed.

That seemed to snap him back to reality and he eagerly took his clothes off. She was sensual while doing so, but he did it as if his clothes had caught on fire and she found that humorous.

In her mind, Orson would take his clothes off slowly but if she was sincere with herself, she knew she liked his eagerness.

He crawled on top of her to deliver a soul-stealing kiss before kissing her neck and leaving a hickie.

“Hey!”, she protested.

“You can cover that with make-up.”

She was about to protest but the sudden touch of his tongue on her nipple made her moan at the exquisite sensation.

He kneaded her other breast while focusing his wicked tongue on her nipple. He’d alternate between the two, his eyes closed and she pushed his head to go downwards and he chuckled.

“You’re so fucking impatient.”

“Can’t you leave the explorations for another day? I just want you to fuck me through this mattress right now.”

He blushed at that and sat on his haunches as he played with her pussy, his fingers delving inside to scoop some of her wetness and spread it around her labia. She bit her lip.

“Really?”he asked as he leaned down, “Not even a little bit of exploring?” He breathed against her pussy and her reply was cut short as he licked at her clit.

One of his thick fingers made its way inside of her and she fisted the sheets, begging for more.

Every woman was different, he knew that, but with Jyn, it didn’t take long for her to whisper her wants and to demand release.

He added a second finger, per her request and her back arched up from the bed. Orson could see her chest rising and falling excitedly and his cock twitched at the sight.

He sucked on her clit a bit harder as he fingered her, building a steady rhythm until she came apart at his hands.

Removing his fingers, he licked her cum off of them and gave her a devilish smile before trapping her between his body and the mattress, his arms seeking support besides each side of her head.

She leaned up and locked lips with him, this time, the kiss was slower than the previous ones. Her hands came up to his hair, where she ran her fingers through it and then pulled at them to tilt his head back.

Orson grunted as Jyn started kissing his exposed neck. She then, rolled them over so she was on top and placed Orson’s hands over his head as she held them down with her own.

“Well, I quite like the view.” He said in a raspy voice as Jyn straddled him.

“I like the view as well. Better than I imagined it.”

“You have?” He asked surprised.

“Mhm.” She leaned down to pepper his face with kisses and he chuckled and thrust his hips up towards her.

“Stop toying with me, woman.”

Smirking, she brought one of his hands to her hip as she jerked him off slowly.

The feel of his velvety, hot skin made her bite her lip as she looked down at what he was doing. Orson’s undivided attention was on her and Jyn knew this.

She twisted her hand once she reached the head and Orson screwed his eyes shut, a raspy gasp leaving his lips. She hitched up, aligned herself and sank down on his cock slowly.

Krennic’s was above average in size, that was obvious, and his cock was so thick that she felt she would have to pay for reconstructive surgery afterwards, which made her chuckle a little.

“Something funny?” Once he was fully inside of her, she placed her hands on his taut chest for support and leaned down to kiss his furrowed eyebrows.

“Not at all. You’re just so thick.”

“And you’re so hot.” He retorted.

Even though his hands were on her hips, he let her pick the place as she slowly rode him, their moans combining together at times and then silenced when Orson pulled her down for a vigorous kiss.

When they weren’t kissing, he was busy rubbing her clit and watching her great rapport as she shuddered on top of him.

At one point, her movements were so erratic that he told her to lie on him and when she did, he angled his hips and started thrusting into her as she rubbed her clit and brought herself off, causing him to cum inside of her.

They were so lost in the feeling of one another that neither of them realised they hadn’t used protection at all. After they caught their breaths, Jyn rolled of off him and stared at the ceiling.

Orson propped himself up on his arm and looked at her as he caressed her side with his free hand, “What are you thinking?”

“I…” she looked at him, her cheeks red, lips bruised and her hair a mess. He wanted to see her like this more often. “We fucked.”

“Yeah…long time coming.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

He rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed, pulling Jyn to him. In turned, she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. “You are my babysitter. How cliché is that?” He yawned and kept her close, “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Fine.” She kissed his chest and he smiled.

“Good.”

* * *

 

Come morning, she was the first to get up and shower. In truth, she didn’t want to leave the man, but she desperately wanted to shower. Jyn didn’t wake him up either because of the way he was sleeping.

He was lying in the middle of the bed, his chest and legs exposed, with the blanket wrapped around his hips and thighs. His hair was tousled,not like the Krennic with perfect hair she knew.

Once she showered, she stopped by his room again but he hadn’t moved an inch. His freckled chest was rising and falling and he looked like a fallen angel.

Chancing a look at their kids, she was pleased to find them awake and talking about Sophie’s stuffed animals.

She took them both out of the crib and walked them downstairs. Again, she made them watch Paw Patrol as she started breakfast.

It was almost 40 minutes later when Krennic came downstairs wearing jeans and a sweater. He looked super cozy and she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms but refrained.

Things looked much different in the light of day sometimes and she didn’t know if he would welcome it, so she focused on eating her breakfast with the kids.

However, he surprised her by messing up the children’s hair and kissing her cheek before sitting next to her.

Piling up his plate with food, he thanked her for making it and dug in.

He noticed Erik giving him a questioning look and he chuckled, “What’s up, young man?”

“You kissed my mommy.”

“Does it bother you?”

Erik rubbed his sleepy eyes and shrugged, “No, I don’t think so, Mr. Kenny.”

Underneath the table, Jyn had reached for his hand and now their fingers were interlaced.

“That’s very good to hear.”

When the kids had finished and had gone away, he turned on his and brought her hands to his lips, “We did this out of order. Would you care to go on a date with me sometime?”

“Maybe. What’s in it for me?” She asked with a smirk.

“Me…and probably everything that comes with being with me…if you want that, that is.”

Instead of giving him a verbal answer, she silenced him with a kiss. Krennic knew that he had to make the best of it. He wouldn’t get this opportunity twice.


End file.
